found
by spexguy-cooper
Summary: sly finds a little girl and takes her in
1. Chapter 1

Sly cooper Fic

Chapter 1

It was a typical night for the master thief sly cooper he was making his nightly rounds of the beautiful city of Pairs France. He was making his way through the northern sector of the city when he heard the cry for help. Sly ran for where he herd the cry. What he saw there made his stomach turn. What he saw was a woman and her daughter and a man right across form them with a knife pointed at the woman. Before sly could move, he threw the knife at the woman, hitting her in the chest. The man drew another knife to finish her off. He trough the knife but sly was quicker. Sly jumped in front of the knife and took it in the stomach forcing him to his hands and knee's. When he got up ready to kill the poor fool who did this. When he finally got to his feet he saw he was in luck the poor fool was still surprised that sly survived that attack. The guy just stud there and let sly punch him strait between the eyes. Sly picked him up by the coler and knocked him out and ran to where the woman was she was still breathing but it was coming in raged gasps there was know way sly could get her to the hospital on time she would die before he ever got her there.

She began to speak she seemed to know she was dieing. What she asked surprised him what she said was " _**can you take care of my daughter please I need to know she is going to be safe Mr. Cooper and what ever you do don't take her to the orphanage because he will get her.**_ Sly looked to where she was pointing she was pointing to the man._** Please take good care of her and whatever you do don't let her out of you site unless you are sure she is safe. **_The woman wrote all this down with a pin supplied by sly and then she died.

A/N I'm not vary good with fight scenes so no flames

All of a sudden he felt a tug at his pants. He looked down and saw the little girl, she was a cat. She was brown-ish gold. But what struck him odd was that she was what pulling behind her it was a cane like his except it was red instead of gold. She raised her hands as if to say pick me up you bozo. Sly picked her up and grabbed his cell phone and called the locale authorities after that he ran to the safe house.

At the safe house Bentley was getting anxious he never approved of these walks around Paris that sly had after every heist. There was a knock at the door and sly entered the room with the kid in his arms asleep Bentley took one look at sly holding the girl and fainted


	2. Chapter 2

When Bentley finally opened his eyes it was to see the ceiling, but that was not what was strange it was the fact that this is a completely different ceiling then he is used to waking up to in the mornings, In fact he did not recognize it, it wasn't until he looked at his surroundings did he notice that he was on the living room floor. On closer inspection he found he was between the couch and the front door of the house they were currently using as a safe house.

Before he had time to dwell on exactly how he got there the events of the previous ten minutes came rushing back to him like high tide in Hawaii during a storm, the first thing out of his mouth was "**Sylvester James Thaddeus Winslow Cooper,** you get your furry bahoki in here right now and tell me why you just turned up with a child did you kidnap her or something ". "Relax Bentley before you destroy your blood presser". "Too late for that buster and don't tell me to relax now explain yourself". Bentley said. "Ok ok no i did not kidnap her; this is how I found her".

20 minutes later found Bentley nodding his head at the story sly just told him. "You realize though how Sirius this is; we are talking about you raising a child here, which is a huge responsibility". I know Bentley but what else do I do, I can't just dump her in any old orphanage I mean after all that guy will come after her again to finish the job you know that, I should not have to explain this to you you're the brains after all"."Sly, I know I don't expect you to put her in an orphanage, I guess what I'm trying t to say is I don't envy the decision you have to make". "There is no question that the decision you make will change the rest of her life, and once you make it there is no going back no, retries no start over's that's it, it would never be the same again".

"Don't make a decision now why don't you sleep on it and you can tell us after a good night's rest ok pal". "Ya ok Bentley ok goodnight". Sly said.

Sorry for the short chapter I will hurry up with the next one and if anyone cares I am also making a thundercats fic inspired by the 2011 series. Chow

Kit: awesome we get a story. Squeals and runs around in a circle and hits sly

Sly: who said you were going to be in it the main character is Lion-o

Bentley: actually sly she is one of the main characters in the quest to defeat mum- ra

Sly: how do you know that

Bentley: I read sly and so should you

Sly: Oh look candyfruit

Kit: Where; runs away laughing


End file.
